


Artwork for Limmet's story Poetic Justice

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slave Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KYH_bc commissioned from me these illustrations as gift for Limmet, inspired from her story Poetic Justice. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Limmet's story Poetic Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KYH_bc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYH_bc/gifts), [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poetic Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635514) by [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/pseuds/Limmet). 



> If you are interested in commissioning some art from me [here is all the info](http://leperu.livejournal.com/3038.html). ^_^

  
Complete illustration

 

Doodles

 


End file.
